shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Challengers
Challengers are skilled fighters that appear in Shadow Fight 2 exclusively to challenge Shadow, having heard of his remarkable skills and seeking a good fight. Whenever Shadow encounters any of them, the fight difficulty is displayed (except for Lilith and Festivus) and the player can choose to either update their equipment prior to the fight or simply proceed. The Challengers initiate a special mode of fight that works exactly like a single stage of Tournament, having a maximum of three rounds timed at 99 seconds each. The players have the freedom to use their own equipment and the fight does not feature any other altered rules or conditions. The fight takes place at the location of the respective Act's Duels. Upon their defeat the Challengers give up their weapons to Shadow. Other rewards include fight bonus and a small amount of experience. If the player loses, they will be given two options: simply leave or try again. To retry, the Player must pay +3 gems per every rematch. The player can pay a maximum of 30 gems, subsequent rematches after the tenth try will always require 30 gems. Once a Challenger is fully declined a fight, s/he can never again be resought for the same later on. The Challengers There are nine challengers, one in each of the six Acts, one in the Interlude and two festive specials. The levels at which they are encountered may differ. Trickster Main article: Trickster '' * Appearance - Act I: Hero Reborn * Weapon: Nunchaku (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 5 '''Hawk' Main article: Hawk '' * Appearance - Act II: Secret Path * Weapon: Naginata (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 8 'Rose' ''Main article: Rose '' * Appearance - Act III: Blood Trail * Weapon: Katana (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 15 'Fisher' ''Main article: Fisher '' * Appearance - Act IV: Pirate Throne * Weapon: Wanderer's staff (Weakness Enchantment) * Level encountered: 20-23 '''Outcast' Main article: Outcast '' * Appearance - Act V: The Greatest Temptation * Weapon: Heavy Kusarigama (Precision Enchantment) * Level encountered: 26-29 '''Ronin' Main article: Ronin '' *Appearance - Act VI: Iron Reign * Weapon: Ronin's Dadao (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 32-35 '''Nova' Main article: Nova '' *Appearance - Interlude: Third Province *Weapon: Spiny Knuckles (Poisoning Enchantment) *Level encountered: 40-42 '''Festivus' Main article: Festivus '' * Appearance - Any Act * Weapon: Candy Canes * Level encountered: 4-47 (Upon leveling up after getting the Christmas Update) '''Lilith' Main article: Lilith '' * Appearance - Any act * Weapon: Devil's Broom * Level encountered: 4-52 (After getting Halloween Update) Gallery Man nunchaku.png|Trickster Man ninja naginata.png|Hawk Girl katana.png|Rose Man cool staff.png|Fisher Man heavy kusarigama.png|Outcast Man dadao janissary.png|Ronin girl_im_knuckles.png|Nova man_xmas2014.png|Festivus character_witch15.png|Lilith Quotes '''Trickster' *''"Is all that noise about you? I was the main greatest sensation that happened to this town before you! Show me what you're good for, upstart!"'' (Challenging the player) *''You'll only be remembered as a vulgar copycat of Trickster the Great! I stake my nunchaku on you not being worth the dust on my sandals!"'' (Challenging the player #2) *''"Coward! What kind of a man refuses a challenge?"'' (Challenge rejected) *''"Money can cure a wounded pride. Shadow, I am sure this bumpkin will gladly show off once more, and earn some dough as well."'' (Rematch offer) *''"Right! My martial arts cost a few coins! Very well; I'll show you a feint or two. Watch and admire!"'' (Rematch) *''"This guy sure is unruly, but... perhaps you could still learn something from him? Let's try!"'' (Rematch rejected) *''"Fine. I admit, I was too excited. It happens, huh? Perhaps I need more self-control. Here, take my nunchaku. You earned it."'' (After defeating him) Hawk *''"Hermit's tournament is just a vanity fair. It's mastery that matters, not brute strength! My naginata could be yours, if you're skillful enough"'' (Challenging the player ) *''"I travel the land, searching for the perfect rival, but I've yet to meet one. Could you be the one I'm looking for?"'' (Challenging the player #2) *''"I hoped to meet one who cared about the spirit of martial arts. But you seem to be like all the rest, seeking strength as if it could solve all your problems." (Challenge rejected) *"He may be a stranger to vanity, but not to gambling. I bet he likes the sound of coins jingling even more than the sound of punching fists."'' (Rematch offer) *''"So, you want to place a bet? I like your courage! Yes, I'll give you another chance. After all, no one is born a true master."'' (Rematch) *''"Wait, Shadow! Don't go! Having his naginata could turn the tide of the tournament in our favor!"'' (Rematch rejected) *''"I bow to you, friend. Take my weapon; you earned it. My next quest. . . a new life goal. Perhaps a martial arts school of my own?"'' (After defeating him) Rose *''"I'm Butcher's favorite wife! I won't letcha touch my master's sacred face!"'' (Challenging the player) *''"Doncha be scared, kitten. Here, like my katana? You males are so fond of shiny toys. It's yours if you can beat me!"'' (Challenging the player #2) *''"He-he! If you're 'fraid to fight a woman, I'm at ease 'bout my master's future. You're no threat to him!"'' (Challenge rejected) *''"I don't think this lady is incorruptible. Let's offer her some coin to spare us a little more of her precious time." (rematch offer) *"Butcher gives me more as pocket change! But fine. I'll fight another match with you. It'll be my easiest money ever!"'' (rematch) *''"If she's indeed Butcher's favorite wife, we have a perfect chance to send him a message. Let him be scared of us!"'' (rematch rejected) *''"Kill that fatso! And do it with my sword - I want him know what it was like for me, attending to all his wishes. Give Butcher my regards!"'' (After defeating her) Fisher *''"Screw you all and all your brawls! I am a peaceful man. I want no part in your war! Just let me live and work in peace!"'' (Challenging the player) *''"I've been fighting off those bloodsuckers for ages! If I'm not lucky today, you'll have the dearest thing I own: my spear."'' (Challenging the player #2) *''"So you are not one of the pirates? Sorry, son. Go in peace then."'' (Challenge rejected) *''"Let's offer the old man some money and ask him to fight once again. We could use his spear, and he could use several coins to escape from this hole of a port."'' (Rematch offer) *''"I'll take your money, fine, but don't think I'll make it easy this time! I am a man of principle!" (Rematch) *"It's better if you take his weapon and let him go. Wasp's men would hardly be that kind to him."'' (Rematch rejected) *''"You'll make better use of this spear than me, son. I should keep to my fishing rod. And you, I trust that you will go and put an end to this carnage."'' (After defeating him) Outcast *''Well now! Whadawe have here? Got something nice, uh? Wanna me split yer head wi' me kusarigama?'' (Challenging the player) *''Lets play a game, uh? I win - you carry me on yer back right to the Widow's place. I lose, you get my wep. (Challenging the player #2) *''Yo, homie, you're a snore! Just like em all ere. Okay, I'll go find someone funky. (Challenge Rejected) *''Try offering him money. I'm not sure if he has any use for it, but he's got a very nice weapon. Won't ask where he stole it from.'' (Rematch offer) *''Yo! Scrillas! That's my boy. Willin' to pay for being beaten!(rematch) *''You have to stop this psycho at all costs. Who knows what a mess he can make if left unattended? ''(rematch rejected) *''No way! You won! Well, that was some fight. Here, grab my kusarigama. Imma go give knuckle sandwiches to em local blunderers. (after player defeats him) Ronin *''My sire died by your hand, Prince. When you disappeared, I thought his death would remain unavenged. I'm glad to see the hour of vengeance has come.'' (Challenging the player) *''This engagement has been the sole purpose of my life. My way ends here. If you win, you will have my weapon. (Challenging the player 2) *''You will not fight? For such a coward as you are, dying with honor would have been a reward greater than living in fear. So I shall leave you to your misery. (Challenge rejected) *''I bet a couple of coins could persuade him to fight again. Ronins don't receive a wide welcome nowadays. I've heard of them literally starving! (Rematch offer) *''Though not a great warrior, you have that grit that might have helped you to defeat my sire once. So let us see what you can do this time. (rematch) *''No, no. We cannot let him go! The others must have no cause to doubt your being their Great Prince! (rematch rejected) *''This combat was a fair one. That means that you deserved winning that first time, too. Take my sword, Prince, and let it serve you well.(Defeated) Nova *''"I've been watching you for all that time. You're going pretty well, so I'm obliged to stop you now. I've been warned about your skill by my master."'' (Challenging the player) *''"By the mercenaries' code of honor I must give away my weapon in case of my loss. But I'm very good at my trade!"'' (Challenging the player) *''"Coward! Can't believe I've wasted my time on you. What a disgrace!"'' (Challenge rejected) *''"I've managed to find out how much she's been paid for your head. Nova doesn't care who pays, and we don't need any gossip about your loss..."'' (Rematch Offer) *''"So, you wish to try once more? That's the spirit!"'' (Rematch) *''"We shouldn't let her go! She's going to tell everything to her master... I fear the one who hired her is related to Titan somehow."'' (Rematch rejected) *''"Accepting her defeat, Nova hands over her knuckles as she promised."'' (After defeating her) Festivus *''Wow, who's that approaching? He's both festive and... militant?'' (Festivus appears) *''No one escapes the Festive Spirit... without a gift! Ho ho ho! Everyone is given his due! So, did you behave this year?(Festivus appears #2) *''I hope you've been following your path, tirelessly fighting against evil. Or have you been cheating, huh, lazy thing? I'm not to be deceived! ''(Challenging the Player) *''So, it appears you have something to hide? Maybe everything you have in this world was obtained by dishonest means? Remember, we can see it all! Season's greetings! (Challenge rejected) *''You know... uh, there was an old custom that few remember. One could, uh, entertain the Festive Spirit with a small donation to keep him around a while longer.'' (Rematch offer) *''What? Do you want to try again? Wouldn't you rather make me some gingerbread cookies instead? You've got to be a better baker than a fighter, ho ho ho! (Rematch) *''I see, I see! You are an expert fighter, which means you train a lot. Good kids get good gifts. And you deserve some of my best! (Defeated) *''Are you sure? I doubt you'll ever see him again if you quit now. (Rematch rejected) '''Lilith' *''Trick or treat! The spirits are nigh! Do you hear them whispering? Once in a year they awaken to watch a spectacular fight.'' (Lilith appears) *''The winner gets this broom, a symbol of the incredible might of the warriors of the past. But... it’s been mine for ages! The spirits are bored... and angry! (Lilith appears #2) *''Hello! What a fine costume! Who are you today, dear? A hero or a villain? Or just a kid on a quest for some sweets? Ha! ''(Challenging the Player) *''Oh, not again... No, no, please don’t yell all at once! Can you hear them? Now they’ll be shouting in my head! Oh, come back, please..! ''(Challenge rejected) *''The spirits are so fond of offerings... I think I could convince them giving you another chance if you’d donate a few coins... ''(Rematch offer) *''The spirits doubt if my choice was right. Let’s prove them wrong! I trust in you, my dear! ''(Rematch) *''Incredible! After so many years I can finally leave this job! Take your prize, my hero. And be blessed by the warrior spirits! (Defeated) *''Are you sure? I doubt you'll ever see her again if you quit now.'' (Rematch rejected) Gallery Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-13-14.png|First words of Trickster Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-57.png|Easy Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-43.png|Normal Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-28.png|Hard Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-15-33.png|Insane Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-01.png|Impossible Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-10.png|Leave Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-19-33.png|May Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-21-25.png|Easy Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-20-49.png|Normal rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-16-29.png|Hard Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-20-03.png|Insane Fight Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-20-24.png|Impossible Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-19-50.png|Leave Rematch Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-23-01.png|Won Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-36.png|Fight Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-17-48.png|The player (Right) The trickster (left) Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-22-43.png|Won Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-56-12.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-58-40.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-59-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-21-56-31.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-03-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-07-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-06-29.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-06-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-06-02.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-05-17.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-07-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-09-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-00-31.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-08-57.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-22-00-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-52-07.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-55-11.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-54-48.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-52-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-54-10.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-52-45.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-55-20.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-56-43.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-58-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-08-43.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-57-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-57-55.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-56-53.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-08-50.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-09-55.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-08-58.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-07-56-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-08-09-41.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-33-43.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-37-39.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-36-28.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-36-09.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-35-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-38-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-37-49.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-39-17.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-41-29.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-41-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-40-08.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-40-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-39-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-43-09.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-44-47.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-38-35.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-38-41.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-13-44-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-31-49.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-36-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-36-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-35-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-35-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-37-19.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-36-59.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-38-06.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-19.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-38-59.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-39-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-40-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-38-16.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-42-36.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-34.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-41-40.png Screenshot_2015-09-16-18-42-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-05-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-10-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-10-00.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-09-07.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-08-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-10-51.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-11-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-13-02.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-20-19.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-15-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-18-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-14-11.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-13-26.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-17-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-22-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-11-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-11-42.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-21-22-07.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-25-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-28-57.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-28-25.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-28-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-27-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-29-30.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-29-04.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-30-33.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-33-14.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-33-55.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-32-50.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-32-22.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-30-42.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-30-51.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-36-09.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-34-44.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-34-48.png Screenshot_2015-09-18-16-35-52.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-32-16.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-05.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-17.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-31.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-40.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-32-16.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-05.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-17.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-31.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-40.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-33-57.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-43-55.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-45-38.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-46-08.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-49-43.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-44-03.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-47-50.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-44-20.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-49-20.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-49-34.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-46-02.png Screenshot_2015-06-21-15-41-37.png Screenshot_2015-08-26-02-45-16.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-06-59.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-07-18.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-08-29.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-08-38.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-03.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-08.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-48.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-09-55.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-10-02.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-11-33.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-11-38.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-12-32.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-11-47.png Screenshot_2015-11-01-12-12-42.png Trivia * All challenger weapons are enchanted. * All challenger weapons can be used by other fighters. * All challenger weapons have identical functions with other weapons except for Wanderer's Staff, which has a different Attack Frenzy than the usual Staves. * Since Nova is fought in the Interlude, that Challenger Fight is the only one to reward the player with fight bonus in Platinum coins. * If the player reached Act VII and then be challenged by Festivus, that fight will be the only challenger fight to award with Credit. * The fight between Festivus and Shadow takes place in the Dojo, the only one to be so apart from Lilith and Shadow. * Most of the challengers are fought before the last level you will have in a certain province. * Nova's eyes are white, just like demons, and characters corrupted by Titan which shows that Sensei might be right, and that Nova is working for Titan. * Hawk is a 'Ninja. '''Rose is 'Butcher's Wife. 'Ronin is a '''Ronin '''and Nova is a '''Mercenary ['A ronin was a samurai with no lord or master during feudal Japan (1185–1868).] Tips *Try to fight in eclipse mode, to collect Shadow orbs and enchant equipment, fully enchanted equipment can make fights with insane and impossible difficulty a lot easier. * Fight a lot on Survival mode upon reaching a new Act, as the Challenger usually appears when you reach the following level (Trickster appears in level 5, Hawk appears in level 11, etc). * Get massive amounts of money to cover the equipment of the next level, which means that as soon as the Challenger appears you can go to the store and buy all the equipment you need plus upgrades.With that said, Every single one of the challengers can be fought on Easy mode, including Festivus. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Challengers Category:Enemies Category:Characters